The energy source problem increasingly becomes the most important thing focused around the world. However, currently, for a large scale of base stations of current mobile operators, no matter what time range it is, power utilization of the base stations completely depends on their own operation, which may not conform to guidance of the policy of saving the power and further greatly increases the electricity consumption cost of the operators.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of controlling charging and discharging of a battery used in a base station in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a mains supply or a diesel engine is connected with a Power Distribution Box (PDB) through an automatic transfer system (ATS), and the PDB allocates the current received from the ATS into power utilization systems such as a power supply, an air conditioner, and lighting. The power supply is formed by a Power Management Unit (PMU) and a Power Supply Unit (PSU), and the current reaching the power supply is further sent to a Base Transceiver (BTS)/transmission station and a battery pack, and charges the battery pack. When the mains supply is abnormally powered off, a battery or a battery pack (both referred to as a battery for convenience of description) supplies power to the power utilization systems such as the air conditioner and the lighting.
In the prior art, although the base station is equipped with the battery, only a scenario where the battery supplies power to base station equipment when the mains supply is abnormally powered off is considered, that is, charging and discharging states of the battery are mainly controlled by the battery itself according to a difference between the voltage output by the battery and the voltage output by the power supply, so the control method lacks variety, and the electricity consumption cost is increased.